Nocturne en quelques notes (OS post 5x22)
by Calypsoh
Summary: Après les terribles révélations de la fin de saison, et alors que Mr Heller nous laisse plongés dans une ambiance sombre et peu rassurante, je vous propose de suivre Jane jusqu'à un endroit où il espère trouver un peu de paix. Mais serons-nous les seuls à le suivre? SPOILER season final évidemment...


**Bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Je vous propose en ce jour pluvieux chez nous mon dernier petit bébé concernant le final de Mentalist, l'épisode 5x22, où une fois encore Bruno Heller a frappé fort...J'espère que ce texte, où j'ai opté pour une fois pour une forme plus douce que dans mes habituelles confrontations entre Jane/Lisbon, vous plaira. Enormes bises à tous et j'espère à très vite pour vos remarques, quelles qu'elles soient! **

**NB: Mentalist et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment. Je ne publie pas, je ne touche pas de sous, je ne connais pas la gloire, hihi!**

**Deux liens musicaux à écouter au moment propice: **

**a) ce que joue la jeune femme: ** watch?v=CqdcDGmtJqI

**b) ce qu'entend l'homme: watch?v=64e04-VFHkc**

**Nocturne en quelques notes… (OS post 5x22)**

Lorsqu'il coupa le contact de sa voiture à présent garée, Patrick Jane éprouva une vive douleur au cœur, comme à chaque fois que ses tristes pensées et ses questionnements sans fin conduisaient ses pas jusqu'à ce lieu si imposant. Il n'osa tout d'abord pas lever la tête pour observer le grand bâtiment brun, en armature bois, qui se dressait devant lui et qui lui évoquait tant de souvenirs pourtant le mentaliste savait qu'il sortirait tôt ou tard de l'habitacle rassurant de sa DS pour affronter ce pour quoi il était venu jusqu'ici. Il resongea un instant aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à revenir en ces lieux hantés à jamais et qui paradoxalement, parvenaient à lui rendre un peu de cette clairvoyance lui faisant dernièrement défaut.

Cet après-midi là, John le Rouge avait changé les règles du jeu : en effet quelques heures plus tôt son pire ennemi venait de donner à Jane l'une des plus farouches leçons qu'il avait connues depuis ces neuf dernières années. Non seulement en tuant une pauvre jeune femme qui avait eu pour seul défaut d'appartenir au passé lointain du consultant, mais également en lui faisant parvenir sur disque une vidéo des plus pernicieuses : Jane avait dû affronter le regard vaincu et soumis de Lorelei, qui enregistrait à n'en pas douter ses derniers mots, sur l'ordre express de leur bourreau commun. Mais plus encore, par le biais de ce message, John le Rouge déclarait une guerre ouverte au mentaliste, ou plus précisément aux proches de ce dernier. Il n'était plus question d'un simple et pervers jeu d'esprit, à savoir lequel des deux grands manipulateurs aurait gain de cause il s'agissait désormais d'une course poursuite meurtrière avec, à la clé, encore plus de victimes et de cadavres.

Si depuis dix ans plus rien ne comptait pour Jane que sa vengeance à l'encontre de celui qui avait sauvagement assassiné sa famille, il n'en n'était pas de même pour le tristement célèbre serial killer : ce dernier cherchait avant tout à passer pour une sorte d'artiste créatif, laissant après chacun de ses sanglants passages, une signature digne d'un grand maître qui soumettrait à la critique publique l'une de ses « œuvres ». Et quoique des plus glauques, ce cap là était désormais dépassé. Depuis aujourd'hui, John le Rouge n'avait plus que faire de son crédit auprès du monde, seul comptait à présent son duel avec celui qui avait osé une fois encore le défier en détournant l'une de ses plus fidèles disciples. Car en parvenant à séduire Jane, Lorelei avait certes obéi aux ordres de son mentor mais en réussissant à retourner la vénéneuse serveuse contre John le Rouge, l'assassin de sa sœur Miranda, c'est l'ancien medium qui était parvenu à prendre brièvement l'avantage. L'un des ponts-levis de la forteresse du criminel venait de s'abaisser en faisant de mademoiselle Martins un ange vengeur qui ne songeait plus qu'à tuer celui qui l'avait odieusement trahie. Et cela, John le Rouge n'avait pu l'accepter. Il venait de perdre sa tour dans ce jeu d'échec complexe et aiguisé, aussi le criminel n'avait-il eu comme seul recours d'exprimer son fort mécontentement en s'en prenant lui aussi à l'une des pièces maîtresse du jeu de Jane…

Émergeant soudain de ses lugubres pensées, le mentaliste éprouva le besoin de sortir respirer un peu l'air venait à lui manquer dans cette voiture dans laquelle il demeurait immobile depuis quelques minutes. Aussitôt il s'extirpa de son véhicule et apprécia immédiatement la brise fraîche de ce soir de mai. La nuit était déjà tombée sur Sacramento et la douceur du temps apaisa un instant le malaise de l'homme blond au costume impeccable. Jane porta un instant son attention sur sa main gauche dont la paume était marquée d'une vilaine coupure qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de désinfecter, et il resongea alors à la scène qui s'était jouée dans son grenier quelques heures plus tôt : après avoir fait visionner le disque à Lisbon, Jane l'avait cassé afin que personne ne puisse avoir accès à ces dernières informations. Le silence s'était naturellement imposé entre les deux partenaires, l'un cachant ses pires doutes sous un masque de froideur coutumière l'autre ne parvenant pas au contraire à dissimuler la terreur qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Néanmoins, la jeune femme avait parfaitement compris que tenter de discuter à ce moment là avec un Jane emmuré dans ses pensées serait voué à l'échec. Aussi après plusieurs instants où ils n'échangèrent pas une parole, la jeune femme s'était-elle levée et avait quitté le grenier sans rien ajouter. Quoique qu'il fût de dos lorsque Lisbon était sortie de la pièce, le mentaliste avait noté le pas lent et si peu assuré de son équipière, signe de sa totale incapacité à pendre du recul après ces dernières révélations. Le mentaliste n'avait pas eu le courage de la retenir, ni même de la rassurer ou de la remercier d'être là, à ses côtés, tout simplement. Ce n'avait été que bien des heures plus tard qu'il s'était résolu à enfin descendre de son antre. Il devait être plus de vingt deux heures et la plupart des agents étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Quand le consultant avait jeté un œil dans l'open space, il avait perçu la lumière qui émanait encore du bureau de sa patronne : Lisbon était restée elle aussi. Il l'imaginait plongée dans un monceau de rapports officiels ennuyeux qui ne devaient sans doute pas parvenir à capter totalement l'attention de celle qui avait été rudement éprouvée. Puis cela avait été non sans ressentir quelques remords que Jane avait décidé de partir sans retourner la saluer : il avait besoin de s'isoler et il avait su de suite à quel endroit il devait se rendre pour parvenir à réfléchir posément tout en faisant le point.

Voilà donc ce qui l'avait poussé à se tenir là, debout devant ce qui avait été jadis sa demeure familiale. Lui revint alors en mémoire le jour où il avait choisi cette maison, avec sa jeune épouse Angela le jour où ils avaient ramené pour la première fois leur petite Charlotte, à la sortie de la maternité le jour où ils avaient difficilement fait entrer le large piano noir par la porte trop étroite, devant une blondinette de quatre ans qui riait aux éclats…et bien sûr aussi ce triste jour, cette soirée plus exactement, où l'excentrique medium Patrick Jane était rentré chez lui, fier de sa prestation télévisuelle qui avait mis en boite le célèbre John le Rouge. Au souvenir de la vision qui lui avait valu tant d'années de souffrance, le mentaliste ne put réprimer un frisson et détourna alors son regard bleuté attristé de cette maison où s'était jouée la pire des horreurs.

Non sans une once d'hésitation, il consentit enfin à gravir les quelques marches blanches qui menaient à l'entrée. Le numéro « _1533_ » trônait sur la porte vieillissante, prouvant qu'elle n'avait guère été entretenue depuis plusieurs années. Jane glissa la grande clé dans la serrure et parvint enfin à ouvrir, dans un grincement coutumier. Un souffle glacial sembla émaner de l'intérieur, sensation qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'il revenait ici. A vrai dire, depuis le drame, cela ne s'était produit qu'une dizaine de fois. Pour une raison assez évidente, il ne lui était pas aisé de rentrer de nouveau dans cette bâtisse qu'il avait à une époque qualifiée de « maison de ses rêves » et qui aujourd'hui incarnait bien au contraire le pire de ses cauchemars. Et pourtant, ce soir, il lui avait semblé comme une évidence de revenir en ces lieux, à la source de toutes choses, comme une pause méritée avant d'aborder la dernière et difficile ligne droite de sa chasse à l'homme.

Sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte, le mentaliste pénétra plus à l'intérieur de la grande salle du rez-de chaussée. Seule la lumière de la lune ainsi que les lointains lampadaires de la rue offraient quelques raies de clarté suffisante pour se repérer. Au centre de ce qui avait été jadis leur grand salon trônait le piano si cher au cœur de ses deux femmes. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus qu'un vestige de son passé heureux, dissimulé sous un vaste drap blanc. Jane savait pourtant que malgré ses dix ans d'inactivité l'instrument demeurait en bon état : il y avait veillé, payant une fois par an un accordeur pour venir entretenir le piano et faire les réglages nécessaires. Comme si le fait de conserver le piano en état de marche gardait également vivantes les silhouettes d'Angela et Charlotte, assises sur le tabouret...Alors sans chercher à aller plus loin, Jane s'assit sur la petite marche qui séparait le hall de la pièce principale et resta là, un très long moment, sans bouger, s'imprégnant simplement du silence et du poids du passé dont étaient chargés ses lieux, autrefois chéris.

Après ce qui s'avéra être plus d'une heure, le consultant était toujours assis à la même place, face au piano, dos à la porte, les bras croisés sur les genoux, plongé dans une sorte de méditation apaisante. Son attention fut alors attirée par un ronronnement qui émanait de la cour : une voiture venait de se garer devant la maison et un bruit à peine perceptible de portière claquée se fit entendre. L'instinct de l'homme aurait pu être inquiet, mais la logique du mentaliste en revanche avait mené le parfait raisonnement pour deviner l'identité de la nouvelle venue. Un léger et timide sourire apparut sur le visage attristé du consultant qui, sans bouger, dit au bout d'une petite minute d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue :

« _Vous pouvez entrer, Lisbon_ ! »

Jane n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour parfaitement imaginer l'expression de surprise que devait arborer à cet instant la jeune femme, même si elle était habituée aux tours de passe-passe de son équipier. Un bruit familier de bottine se fit alors légèrement entendre sur le carrelage de l'entrée : nul doute que Lisbon ne savait pas trop si elle devait ou non pénétrer dans ce sanctuaire si privé.

« _Venez_ » la rassura-t-il aussitôt d'une voix douce, toujours dos à sa visiteuse.

Cette dernière s'avança prudemment jusqu'à se tenir debout aux côtés du consultant assis sur la marche intérieure.

« _Ce n'est pas très prudent de se tenir ainsi dos à la porte_, lui fit-elle remarquer gentiment. _On pourrait vous surprendre._

_- Qui prendrait le risque de rentrer ici par effraction ? Il n'y a plus grand-chose à voler_, répondit-il sans bouger.

- _Je ne pensais pas vraiment à des voleurs…_

_- Je sais_, fit Jane en levant enfin les yeux vers celle qui se tenait debout à ses côtés. _Mais je ne crains rien puisque vous êtes avec moi… _»

Enfin il put voir son regard émeraude le fixer avec sollicitude, mais aussi avec gravité. Térésa Lisbon, entièrement vêtue de noir comme elle l'avait été toute la journée semblait être une silhouette sortie de l'obscurité pour s'adresser à lui. Elle avait quitté sa veste en raison de la douceur de la soirée et avait détaché ses cheveux. Tandis qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, Jane se poussa sur la droite de la marche pour laisser à son amie la place de s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qu'elle fit. Quand elle fut installée, Lisbon sentit peser sur elle le regard de Jane et comprit sa question silencieuse.

« _Je ne vous avais pas entendu quitter le CBI, ne vous trouvant pas dans votre grenier, j'ai compris que vous étiez parti vous isoler. Mais_…, hésita-t-elle à continuer.

- _Mais, étant données les circonstances, vous teniez à vous assurez que j'encaissais_, compléta son voisin.

- _Je me suis rendue à votre motel où là encore j'ai fait chou-blanc puis j'ai tenté de vous appeler, je suis tombée sur la boite vocale._

_- J'ai éteins mon portable, j'avais besoin de silence et de tranquillité_, expliqua-t-il en baissant la tête, en guise d'excuse.

- _Alors j'avais le choix entre rentrer chez moi et ne pas dormir à cause des évènements de la journée, avec en plus les questions lancinantes de savoir où vous étiez ainsi que comment vous alliez_, avoua-t-elle d'un ton d'apparence détachée.

- _Ou ?_

_- Ou de mettre en marche mes méninges pour deviner où vous auriez pu vous rendre après tout cela_, répondit Lisbon en hochant la tête.

- _Et moi qui pensais que vous aviez réellement fait coudre une balise GPS dans l'une de mes poches de veston_, la taquina-t-il en évoquant cette réplique qu'elle lui avait un jour lancé au visage.

- _J'y songe de plus en plus, figurez-vous_! »

Jane ne put réprimer un autre petit sourire devant la spontanéité parfois un peu ronchonne de la femme qui siégeait à ses côtés. Il notait surtout que, comme toujours, sa présence était la preuve de l'inquiétude de la belle brune pour son partenaire tourmenté.

« _Vous devenez vraiment douée pour lire en moi_, lâcha-t-il en baissant la tête, en resongeant que dernièrement son équipière était devenue de plus en plus perspicace à son sujet.

- _Si cela être vrai, je pourrais anticiper vos actes les plus tordus et vous empêcher de bien souvent mettre une pagaille sans nom partout où vous passez_ ! »

Le mentaliste n'était pas dupe : cette remarque narquoise et faussement réprobatrice n'avait pour unique but que de le détourner un instant de la morosité dans laquelle il était plongé depuis des heures.

« _Et puis nul besoin d'être medium pour deviner le seul endroit où vous pouvez vous retrancher après une journée pareille_ » dit-elle d'un ton plus hésitant.

A l'évocation de la demeure où ils se trouvaient, Jane releva la tête et observa le décor qui l'entourait et qui lui était si familier. Toute la maison était plongée dans une semi obscurité qui pouvait être tout aussi inquiétante que rassurante : cela dépendait de ce que l'on cherchait à y voir.

« _Vous rappelez-vous la dernière fois que vous êtes vous-même venue ici, Lisbon_ ? demanda alors l'homme blond tandis qu'il posait son regard bleuté sur le plafond à peine visible dans la noir.

- _Oui, euh…je m'en souviens très bien_, acquiesça-t-elle en balbutiant, gênée.

- _C'était l'année dernière_, _en février pour être exact_. _On m'avait attaqué et j'avais failli me noyer._

_- Oui, on a bien cru vous perdre cette fois là_, lâcha-t-elle en un murmure à peine contrôlé.

- _Alors que, totalement amnésique je m'apprêtais à partir à l'autre bout du monde, vous m'avez conduit ici. Vous saviez que dans ces lieux je retrouverai ma mémoire perdue._

_- Je ne le savais pas, mais je l'espérais_, avoua-t-elle. _Et pourtant_… »

Mais Lisbon s'arrêta, sans finir sa phrase, comme embêtée de devoir continuer.

« _Et pourtant vous vous demandez si vous avez bien fait_, poursuivit naturellement Jane, toujours aussi apte à lire en elle._ S'il n'aurait pas été plus facile de me laisser dans l'ignorance du drame que j'avais oublié et me laisser aller de l'avant._

_- Cela aurait peut-être été pour vous la chance d'avoir enfin une vie heureuse_, compléta Lisbon en haussant les épaules d'incertitude. _Loin de tout ceci, loin de John le rouge, loin de cette traque meurtrière dans laquelle nous sommes plongés aujourd'hui._

_- Loin aussi du peu de choses qui me rattachaient encore à ma famille_, embraya doucement le mentaliste qui voulait lui faire comprendre. _Loin de mes souvenirs, y compris les plus heureux_. »

A ces mots Lisbon se pinça les lèvres : ce raisonnement, elle l'avait elle-même tenu, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussée à rendre à Jane sa mémoire perdue. Il ne devait pas être privé du souvenir de sa famille.

« _Et loin de l'équipe…loin de vous_, conclut Jane en lui adressant un sourire triste.

- _Ce n'est pas l'essentiel_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire en détournant le regard.

- _Ne regrettez rien, Lisbon même si vous m'aviez laissé partir dans mon insouciante nouvelle vie, ma mémoire aurait finie par revenir, et j'aurais été seul pour affronter la terrible vérité qui me serait tombé sur la tête. Sans compter que John le Rouge ne m'aurait pas laissé aussi facilement, j'aurais fatalement recroisé son chemin, à n'en pas douter._

_- Oui, certainement_. »

A ses côtés, l'aguerrie policière demeurait tendue en dépit du fait qu'elle avait elle-même abouti à ces mêmes conclusions depuis longtemps. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir remis Jane face à la dure réalité, elle déplorait simplement le fait qu'il n'ait guère eu le loisir de retrouver une vie normale. Le mentaliste fixait toujours sa voisine et la sentit s'apaiser peu à peu sur le sujet, ce qui le rassura. Il observa de nouveau le décor qui les entourait, ce qui attira l'attention de Lisbon.

« _John le Rouge a dit vouloir s'en prendre à vos souvenirs heureux_, osa-t-elle timidement aborder.

- _Oui, comme il l'a fait en tuant cette pauvre Leelee Barlow_, répondit Jane difficilement. _Et je suis certain qu'un jour il fera aussi disparaître cette maison en la détruisant_. »

A ces mots Lisbon fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, ce que devina tout de suite son équipier, sans même la regarder.

« _Cette demeure malgré tout le malheur qui s'y est joué est l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs_, expliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque. _Je ne suis pas matérialiste, loin de là, et pourtant je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à me séparer de cette maison. Sophie Miller, la première, à la fin de ma longue thérapie, m'a conseillé de faire table rase de ce lieu trop porteur de souffrance, ce qui aurait été selon elle un moyen pour moi d'avancer en laissant un peu de mon passé derrière moi_. »

Jane s'interrompit un instant tandis que Lisbon affichait un air sincèrement navré. Elle vit alors son voisin se mettre debout et avancer lentement dans la pièce devant eux, éclairée par la lumière de la lune.

« _Mais je ne peux pas, tout ici me rappelle les jours heureux que j'ai partagés avec ma femme et ma fille. Ni Angéla ni moi n'avions eu de vrai foyer, quand nous étions enfants, alors cette maison, c'était notre rêve, notre projet commun pour lequel nous avions fui la vie de forains._

_- Je comprends_, ne put qu'acquiescer la brunette, toujours assise sur la marche.

- _Tenez, ce piano par exemple_, fit le mentaliste en posant délicatement la main sur le drap blanc qui recouvrait l'instrument. _Il…représente tellement à mes yeux_. »

Et tout en prononçant ces mots, Jane se sentit partir dans son plus cher souvenir : celui dans lequel il revoyait sa petite Charlotte aux côtés de sa mère, en train de jouer péniblement la _Lettre à Elise_. Le cœur du pauvre homme se serrait de douleur à chaque fois qu'il resongeait à ce moment et pourtant, pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité en perdre le souvenir. Voilà pourquoi il avait été si reconnaissant envers Lisbon de l'avoir aidé à retrouver la mémoire l'année précédente.

« _Je sais qu'à côté de la vie d'une jeune femme tuée en pleine fleur de l'âge, se soucier d'un simple instrument de musique paraît des plus immondes mais…je crois pourtant que si John le Rouge détruisait ce piano, je trouverais cela encore plus insurmontable que la mort de cette pauvre Leelee_. » avoua Jane dans un murmure honteux tout en fermant les yeux, pour mieux ressentir la présence du support sous sa main.

A quelques mètres de là, Lisbon ne prit même pas le temps d'être choquée : elle savait combien Jane souffrait de toutes les vies sacrifiées à cause de John le Rouge et, indirectement, à cause de lui. Sans doute craignait-il que son équipière ne le prenne pour un vrai monstre n'accordant que peu de valeur aux vies humaines.

« _Je vous déçois une fois encore, j'imagine_, entendit-elle alors.

- _Non_, s'insurgea-t-elle aussitôt en se mettant à son tour debout pour s'approcher de l'homme qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. _Non, pas du tout_. _Je sais qui vous êtes réellement et je sais quelle importance vous accordez à toutes les victimes de ce malade. Vos propos ne me choquent pas._

_- Cela me surprend de votre part._

_- Alors c'est que vous ne me connaissez pas aussi bien que vous vous targuez de l'être_, lui dit-elle sans méchanceté mais avec assurance tout en se plaçant à son tour à côté du grand piano. _Pour moi aussi il existe de simples objets sans lesquels je crois que ma vie n'aurait plus guère de sens_. »

Jane ne mit pas plus de cinq secondes pour comprendre à quoi faisait référence en particulier la jeune femme et ce fut donc naturellement que les yeux azur se posèrent sur le cou de Térésa, et sur la croix dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Lisbon n'était pourtant ni matérialiste, ni fétichiste. Bien plus que le simple symbole de sa profonde piété, ce bijou était avant tout l'un des uniques souvenirs que la jeune Térésa avait pu conserver de sa défunte mère. Même si elle n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé à Jane, ce dernier avait immédiatement su l'importance de cette croix pour son équipière.

En voyant que son partenaire avait fort bien saisi l'allusion, Lisbon se détendit, rassurée d'avoir pu démontrer que si à bien des égards elle avait eu peur de l'attitude de Jane, ce soir il ne l'avait pas choquée par ses propos. Alors sans rien ajouter de plus, les deux amis échangèrent un sourire de connivence, fébrile mais néanmoins sincère. Puis Lisbon, toujours les mains appuyées sur le haut du piano recouvert, retrouva un air grave avant de déclarer avec assurance.

« _Nous ne le laisserons pas faire, je vous en donne ma parole_. »

Jane la regarda de nouveau, sachant très bien que sa réplique était à double sens : si elle promettait de ne pas laisser John le Rouge détruire cette maison et ce piano (qui étaient les sujets de leur précédente conversation), elle tenait surtout à lui montrer qu'elle lutterait à ses côtés dans cette dernière phase que venait d'amorcer leur ennemi.

« _Ne le laissez pas vous déstabiliser avec sa menace de nombreuses futures victimes, il n'attend que ça_ ! tenta-t-elle de le stimuler.

_- Menace qu'il mettra à n'en pas douter à exécution_, reprit le consultant. _Il va se remettre à tuer._

_- Quand n'a-t-il jamais cessé à vrai dire ? _

_- Vous savez très bien que dans les jours à venir notre quotidien va sombrer dans la noirceur la plus totale, il a déjà commencé avec Leelee_. _Chacune des victimes qu'il fera, il s'approchera un peu plus de moi et de ceux que j'aime. _

_- Nous ne le laisserons pas faire_, se borna à répéter Lisbon.

- _S'il vous plait_, la supplia Jane d'un ton sérieux, _j'ai tombé le masque de l'assurance devant vous alors n'essayez pas à présent de vous montrer plus rassurée que vous ne l'êtes vraiment. Jouer un rôle ce soir ne sert à rien, nous ne sommes que tous les deux_. »

La réplique du consultant mais surtout son air étonnamment sincère surprirent la jeune femme : elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'il joue franc jeu avec elle. Bien sûr, elle avait été touchée qu'il accepte de la mettre enfin dans la confidence et de lui faire voir la vidéo de Lorelei mais elle demeurait toujours sur ses gardes. Et en le voyant si affaibli ce soir, happé par ses craintes et ses souvenirs, elle voulait être le pilier, se montrer forte au moment où il semblait être le plus vulnérable. Mais l'on ne bernait pas Patrick Jane et ce dernier avait parfaitement conscience que son équipière avait été plongée, après les derniers évènements, dans une totale panique qu'elle tentait bravement de faire taire. Aussi consentit-elle à son tour à être honnête.

« _D'accord, je l'admets, je suis effrayée, terrorisée même par la teneur du message que vous a transmis ce déséquilibré furieux. Nous nageons en plein drame depuis des années à cause de lui mais nous savons parfaitement que ce soir une nouvelle limite de sa folie meurtrière a été franchie. Alors, oui, je le reconnais, je crève de trouille_. »

Entendre sa coriace partenaire parler ainsi ébranla Jane plus qu'il ne voulut l'admettre. Il n'aimait pas la sentir affaiblie, il avait une telle foi en la force de cette femme de petite stature que l'entendre reconnaître les limites de ses capacités face aux dangers le mettait mal à l'aise. Et pourtant c'était lui qui lui avait demandé d'être honnête dans ses propos. Elle se tenait devant lui, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude et pourtant elle possédait encore cette petite lueur de combativité qu'il aimait tant chez elle.

« _Oui, j'ignore comment je vais faire pour côtoyer tous les jours Bertram sans l'alarmer sur mes doutes, comment je vais pouvoir travailler à l'avenir avec Kirkland, Smith, Haffner, McAllister, Pattridge en sachant ce que nous savons…J'ignore comment je vais pouvoir approcher Stiles en ayant conscience que non seulement c'est un gourou qui peut me lobotomiser le cerveau à tout moment mais qu'en plus ce brave papy est peut-être le terrible ennemi que nous traquons depuis dix ans…J'ignore si dans cette histoire vous allez me faire confiance ou si vous allez me laisser sur le banc de touche comme vous l'avez fait pendant toute une semaine, enfermé dans votre antre sans m'adresser un mot. J'ignore tellement de choses, Jane, que cela me fait peur_. »

Ledit Jane demeurait debout devant elle, de l'autre côté du piano, immobile et fasciné par tant de passion puis il la laissa continuer sans l'interrompre.

« _Mais il y a une chose que je sais_, reprit-elle de son ton posé et clair. _C'est que je n'ai jamais laissé personne m'intimider, je n'ai jamais courbé l'échine devant des criminels qui se croyaient plus brillants que moi. J'ai arrêté Volker en dépit de toutes ses manœuvres pour me perdre. Et surtout, je me suis juré à l'âge de quinze ans de ne plus jamais laisser la peur dominer ma vie._ »

La jeune femme conclut son long soliloque en pointant Jane du doigt.

« _Quant à vous, je sais que vous allez vous jeter à corps perdu dans cette chasse à l'homme, comme toujours. Alors soyez bien certain que malgré vos coups tordus, vos bassesses et vos trahisons, vous ne vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi facilement. Notre éternel point de désaccord est toujours d'actualité : vous œuvrez pour la vengeance, moi pour la justice. Vous voulez tuer John le Rouge, je veux l'arrêter et le faire juger. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire de votre âme, et moi je voudrais la sauver. Et pourtant malgré toutes ces entraves entre nous, je peux vous certifier qu'on va lutter côte à côte, que vous le vouliez ou non, monsieur le mentaliste parce que je suis certaine qu'ensemble nous pouvons le vaincre_ ! »

Lisbon finit de parler en adoptant un ton déterminé et en ne quittant pas des yeux celui qui la dévisageait également. Jane nota que les épaules et le buste de son équipière se soulevaient un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, signe que sa tirade subtilement enflammée lui avait demandé de cette énergie dont elle ne manquait pas. Quand elle eut terminé, la jeune femme se sentit un peu perplexe devant le manque de réaction de son collègue et craignit un instant qu'il ne la trouvât ridicule. Elle perçut alors ce petit air narquois apparaître sur le visage de l'homme blond qui quelques secondes plus tard demanda sur un ton gentiment frivole.

« _Combien de fois avez-vous répété cette magistrale réplique avant de venir ici, chère amie ? Car franchement, c'était grandiose._

_- Jane ! _

_- Mais si au contraire il s'agissait d'une simple improvisation, je vous conseille vivement de faire de la politique, vous allez ravir tous les cœurs à votre cause avec une telle passion et une telle sincérité_, continuait-il en souriant. _Et ça nous changerait de tous ces hommes d'état crapuleux et hypocrites._

_- Vous avez fini oui,_ le réprimanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, n'appréciant guère ses taquineries en un moment pareil. _Je suis sérieuse._

_- Je le sais, Térésa_, répondit-il d'un ton sincère cette fois. _Et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur…_ »

Entendre Jane l'appeler par son prénom provoquait toujours une étrange impression à la jeune femme qui pourtant s'y habituerait aisément. Elle voyait son équipier perdre son joli sourire fripon au profit de ce regard si perçant et langoureux qu'il pouvait parfois avoir. Mais quand il l'adressait à son équipière, ce qui était souvent le cas, il y transparaissait toujours une note de tendresse et de reconnaissance que Jane ne montrait que très rarement aux autres personnes. Ce soir encore, tous les deux appuyés sur le grand piano recouvert, témoin silencieux de leur échange, ils étaient pris dans cette sorte de bulle complice qui les enveloppait pour les isoler du reste du monde. Ce n'était pas pour rien que des rumeurs variées circulaient quant à la réelle nature de leur relation car ils avaient cette capacité de se couper de l'extérieur pour se réfugier un temps dans leurs échanges si privilégiés.

« _Vous voir plonger dans la même tourmente que moi n'était pas prévu au départ_, reconnut Jane en hochant la tête. _Vous ne deviez que me servir de tremplin vers mon ennemi juré, en me permettant de mener mon enquête plus aisément_. _Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui vous êtes ma seule véritable alliée, la seule en laquelle j'ai une totale confiance au point d'accepter de vous livrer tout ce que je sais_.

-_Mouais, enfin, j'ai quand même dû vous forcer un peu la main, on ne peut pas dire que vos confessions envers moi aient été des plus spontanées, _lui fit-elle remarquer en se pinçant les lèvres, signe de désapprobation_._

_- Disons que j'ai essayé jusqu'au bout de vous tenir éloignée de mon funeste destin_. »

Ce dernier aveu fut prononcé sur un ton attristé, preuve que le grand Patrick Jane reconnaissait pour une fois avoir échoué. Mais quand il croisa de nouveau le regard toujours aussi déterminé de sa partenaire qui ne démordait pas de sa conviction, il n'eut d'autre choix que de céder.

« _Mais c'était peine perdue, vous êtes trop maligne pour mon propre bien._

_- Vous avez conscience que jamais je ne vous laisserai oublier cette phrase là_ ! ironisa-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. _Mieux ! Je pense que je la ferai graver au-dessus de votre canapé au CBI, juste à côté d'Elvis…_ »

Cette remarque provoqua un léger rire chez Jane qui se redressa tandis que Lisbon savourait son trait d'esprit. Pour une fois, ils avaient pu avoir une vraie conversation, sur le sujet le plus brûlant entre eux et parvenir enfin à une entente cordiale qui les satisfaisait tous les deux. Le plus important était que l'un comme l'autre savait pouvoir compter sur son partenaire dans la terrible lutte qui s'annonçait. Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire puis l'attention de Jane se reporta sur le piano qui les séparait.

« _Vous voulez le voir_ ? invita-t-il sa partenaire en désignant de la tête l'instrument.

- _Avec plaisir_ » acquiesça-t-elle, consciente qu'il s'agissait d'un privilège que le mentaliste n'aurait partagé avec personne d'autre.

Alors sans ajouter un mot, Jane s'empara délicatement du grand drap blanc qui le recouvrait et le fit glisser à terre, faisant lever un peu de poussière. Apparut alors un magnifique piano à queue noir, qui avait dû coûter une fortune. Lisbon ne put réprimer un petit murmure d'admiration devant cet instrument qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, étant donné qu'il était toujours dissimulé. Jane fit glisser sa main droite sur le vernis délicat qui brillait sous la lueur de la lune, sans pour autant appuyer sur les touches blanches et noires mélodieuses.

« _Il s'agit d'un Steinway B211_, expliqua le mentaliste avec douceur. _C'est_…

- …_c'est la référence absolue en matière de demi-queue depuis fort longtemps_, le coupa aussitôt la jeune femme, totalement subjuguée.

- _En effet_, fit Jane, surpris de cette remarque. _C'est un instrument avec une richesse sonore exceptionnelle qui offre au pianiste toute la palette dont il peut rêver_. »

Lisbon ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la merveille qu'elle avait devant elle : elle avait toujours aimé la musique, particulièrement les instruments.

« _Bien qu'il ne serve plus, je le fais accorder une fois par an par un spécialiste._

_- Parce qu'en plus il est accordé_ ? » s'étonna la brunette, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela dix années après son dernier usage.

Pour seule réponse, Jane appuya délicatement sur les touches _Sol_ et _Do_, provoquant dans la grande pièce obscure une harmonie parfaite et un son cristallin des plus purs.

_« Apparemment_, sourit le consultant, satisfait de voir que l'argent qu'il dépensait n'était pas pour rien.

_- Il est vraiment magnifique,_ renchérit Lisbon qui se pencha pour observer le bel ouvrage sans oser pour autant poser ses mains dessus.

- _Il est en parfait état_, reprit Jane. _Mais Angéla avait l'habitude de dire que la pédale du milieu avait une petite imperfection. Mais ne me demandez pas laquelle ni même à quoi sert cette pédale_…

- _C'est la pédale tonale ou pédale ''__sostenuto'' sur les pianos à queue_, embraya sans réfléchir son équipière qui s'accroupit pour observer les trois éléments au bas de l'instrument. _Elle__ a pour rôle de tenir les notes déjà jouées au moment où la pédale est enfoncée, ce qui permet de prolonger des accords_. »

Cette fois Jane tiqua et au moment même où Lisbon avait fini de parler, cette dernière regrettait déjà. Toujours accroupie, et en un geste qu'elle pensait passer inaperçu, elle ferma un instant les yeux et se mordit la lèvre : elle venait de se trahir. Au-dessus d'elle Jane affichait à présent un air plus qu'étonné et les rouages de son brillant cerveau s'étaient déjà enclenchés pour aboutir à la bonne conclusion.

« _Du piano, évidemment_… » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour être entendu de sa voisine.

Depuis près de cinq ans Jane tentait de deviner le fameux instrument dont avait joué longtemps la jeune Térésa Lisbon il avait envisagé la cymbale, la trompette, le saxophone en échouant toujours lamentablement. Quelques mois plus tôt il avait pourtant cru percer le mystère de son équipière, qui avait parfaitement su déchiffrer un début de partition sur le corps d'une de leurs victimes.

« _Je croyais que vous jouiez de la clarinette ?_

- _Je n'ai jamais confirmé ce fait_, consentit à admettre la brunette, qui voyait bien qu'elle ne pourrait reculer à présent.

- _Ni ne l'avez infirmé_ ! nota le mentaliste tandis que Lisbon se remettait debout et lui faisait face. _Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça_ ! »

A ces mots, Lisbon détourna les yeux une fraction de seconde, qui suffit néanmoins à Jane pour noter le malaise de son équipière. En connaissant la nature généreuse de son amie, le mentaliste devina aisément les raisons pour lesquelles elle lui avait caché cet élément. Tous deux savaient parfaitement ce qui lui rappelait cet instrument, qui fut bien des fois réutilisé par John le Rouge lui-même avec son incessant _Prélude_ de Bach. Tous deux savaient parfaitement qu'à chaque fois que Jane voyait quelqu'un jouer du piano, son cœur se serrait au souvenir de deux petites mains d'enfant qui aimaient tant parcourir la gamme. Sous prétexte d'avoir voulu garder un peu de mystère en ne dévoilant pas son instrument de prédilection, Lisbon avait surtout voulu épargner une fois de plus son partenaire, en ne lui renvoyant pas involontairement l'image obsédante associée à quelques notes de musique. Quand il recroisa le regard navré de sa partenaire, Jane ne put qu'éprouver une profonde reconnaissance : jusque dans les moindres détails, cette femme veillait sur lui. D'un signe de tête il l'invita à lui confier la vérité.

« _Ma mère jouait du piano_, confessa-t-elle en glissant sa main gauche dans sa poche pour se donner contenance. _En tant que seule fille de la famille et seule intéressée par la musique, elle m'a tout appris_. »

Lisbon se laissa porter par les images du passé qui resurgirent peu à peu et son esprit se mit à vagabonder, sous les yeux attentifs du mentaliste qui ne la lâchait pas.

« _Nous n'avions qu'un petit piano droit en armature bois, de piètre qualité. Le son n'était pas toujours très harmonieux d'ailleurs, surtout les jours de pluie, il avait horreur de l'humidité_, se souvint la jeune femme qui afficha alors un beau sourire attendri_. Il ne cessait de se désaccorder et c'était ma mère qui se chargeait de le remettre en état comme elle le pouvait. Elle avait l'oreille absolue et pouvait sortir n'importe quelle note de tête._

_- Un don rare_, commenta Jane, impressionné.

- _Et dont je n'ai malheureusement pas hérité_, avoua Lisbon. _Il faut dire que mes frères n'étaient pas particulièrement soigneux et qu'il leur arrivait parfois de taper comme des sauvages sur les pauvres touches. Mais jamais en la présence de maman, elle ne l'aurait pas toléré_. »

Jane vit alors le visage son équipière se tendre peu à peu, perdant de l'insouciance qu'il affichait jusqu'à présent.

« _Et puis…quand elle est morte, tout a changé_, reprit-elle plus gravement. _Plus personne ne toucha le piano pendant de longs mois quand mon père sortait le soir pour aller boire et que j'avais couché les petits pour qu'ils n'assistent pas à son violent retour, souvent je m'asseyais sur le tabouret abîmé et je positionnais mes mains au-dessus des touches, sans les frôler. Je mimais alors les accords que ma mère m'a avait appris et je laissais la musique imaginaire défiler dans ma tête, sans émettre aucun son dans la maison. »_

A l'évocation de ce souvenir si personnel de sa partenaire, le mentaliste se sentit gêné de pénétrer ainsi dans son intimité. Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec lui de son passé, il en avait deviné les grandes lignes tout seul. Mais malgré sa curiosité parfois outrancière, il avait toujours respecté ce silence, de même qu'il savait que Lisbon respectait le fait qu'il refuse d'évoquer lui aussi sa propre histoire. Mais ce soir, il lui avait confié beaucoup, lui ouvrant certes sa maison mais aussi une porte de ses souvenirs familiaux, notamment avec le grand piano noir. Alors elle trouvait normal d'équilibrer un peu la partie en livrant à son tour un peu d'elle-même.

« _Quel était son compositeur favori_ ? demanda le consultant avec délicatesse.

- _Chopin_, répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation. _Elle aimait tout de cet artiste, mais particulièrement ses nocturnes_. »

Le Romantisme, évidemment…Jane n'en fut pas étonné, le peu qu'il savait de la mère de Lisbon la présentait comme une femme tendre et attentionnée, qui ne pouvait qu'être sensible aux légers arpèges et aux nuances des œuvres de ce musicien créateur tout aussi bien de la marche funèbre que des adagios en mineur.

Quand elle eut fini, Lisbon adressa à son équipier un petit sourire : il venait de percer un de plus de ses mystères.

« _Vous aviez raison_, commenta-t-il alors avec sincérité, _il existe encore bien des secrets que vous parvenez à me dissimuler, et dont je ne me doute même pas._ »

Au souvenir des circonstances dans lesquelles elle avait prononcé ces paroles un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et plus exactement au souvenir de la teneur des secrets en question auxquels elle avait pensé à ce moment-là, la jeune femme baissa les yeux. Mieux valait que Jane ne découvre jamais ce qu'elle dissimulait au plus profond de son cœur.

Alors que Lisbon parvint habilement à dissimuler son trouble, son ami se pencha vers le tabouret pour le reculer un peu et contre toute attente tendit sa main vers sa partenaire.

« _Asseyez-vous_, l'invita-t-il, _et jouez-moi quelque chose._

_- __**Pardon**_? s'exclama Lisbon totalement attrapée.

_- J'aimerais beaucoup vous entendre jouer_, réitéra-t-il aimablement.

- _Quoi ? Non ! Je…je ne peux pas. _

_- Pourquoi donc ?_

_- Je me suis blessée au poignet, vous le savez bien_, sauta-t-elle sur l'occasion en exhibant sa main droite emmitouflée.

- _Je ne vous demande pas un concerto en trois mouvements, simplement quelques accords tout simples. _

_- Je n'ai pas joué depuis des années, j'ai tout oublié. _

_- Une telle passion ne s'oublie pas_, la contra-t-il de nouveau calmement. _Vos doigts seront simplement un peu rouillés mais, encore une fois, je ne vous demande pas un concerto_.

- _Jane…je ne peux pas_ ! »

Ce dernier voyait bien qu'il en coûtait à la jeune femme de répondre à sa requête, sans doute parce que pour elle aussi il n'était pas aisé de renouer avec cet instrument. Mais une fois encore, il devait admettre qu'il agissait par égoïsme : il rêvait de pouvoir réentendre la mélodie de cet instrument qui lui était si cher, mais il n'avait ni la force ni les capacités de le faire lui-même. Et pendant longtemps, il avait pensé qu'il n'aurait laissé personne s'asseoir à cette place et utiliser le piano de son épouse. Quand il recroisa les yeux émeraude, il tenta de faire comprendre à Lisbon le message, lui faire comprendre qu'elle seule était jugée digne par ce veuf meurtri de poser ses mains sur la gamme pour la faire vibrer de nouveau. Mais il estimait trop son équipière pour la forcer à faire ce qui de toute évidence lui coûtait beaucoup. Aussi Jane laissa-t-il échapper un petit soupir de déception mais renonça.

« _D'accord, je comprends_, dit-il en s'éloignant doucement de l'instrument.

- _Merci_ » fit Lisbon d'une petite voix tandis que son équipier lui adressa un sourire rassurant, signe qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Tous deux demeurèrent quelques instants debout, face à face sans parler avant que la jeune femme ne brise de nouveau le silence.

« _Par qui commencerons-nous_ ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser sa pensée, son équipier avait fort bien compris de quoi il retournait : lequel des sept suspects allait subir en premier les assauts des deux enquêteurs qui devaient déterminer si ou non il était le terrible John le Rouge ? Ils devaient procéder par élimination, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« _Une suggestion_ ? lui demanda alors Jane, qui décida de s'en remettre à l'instinct de la flic. _Lequel vous semble être la priorité ?_

- _Stiles_ ! répondit-elle sans hésitation. _Mais l'attaquer de front tout de suite, et surtout sans prétexte valable équivaudrait à le prévenir. De même pour Kirkland, surtout qu'il est au fait de tout. Nous devons bien nous préparer avant de les approcher. Quant à Bertram, disons qu'il est difficile de l'accuser de nouveau sans preuve irréfutable_.

- _Exact_ ! acquiesça-t-il totalement, fier de son équipière. _Pour l'instant nous les observerons_, _simplement_. _Alors ? Je vous retourne la question, chère amie, par qui commencerons-nous_ ? »

Lisbon réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant à cerner l'essentiel et à prendre le recul nécessaire pour conserver toute clairvoyance.

« _Avec_ _Haffner_, affirma-t-elle.

_- Excellent choix, je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même_. »

En effet, Jane était parvenu à la même conclusion : en raison de ses liens avec Visualize mais aussi à cause de la brève expérience qu'ils avaient eue de cet homme en chef d'équipe provisoire, le mentaliste avait de quoi travailler. Sans compter cette offre mystérieuse d'emploi proposée à Lisbon, dans l'espoir secret de l'éloigner du CBI, et sans doute de Jane…Oui, ils avaient de quoi démarrer !

_« Dans ce cas, nous nous y mettrons dès demain_, fit la jeune femme avant de faire quelques pas.

- _Pour cela vous avez besoin de dormir un peu, la journée a été éprouvante et nous savons combien les suivantes risquent de l'être tout autant._

_- Vous avez raison, je vais rentrer_, approuva Lisbon qui néanmoins conservait son regard fixé sur son équipier. _Mais avant de partir, j'ai une question._

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Vous promettez de ne plus me tenir ainsi à l'écart ? De travailler de concert avec moi sans me mettre sur le banc de touche à chaque fois que vous vous approchez un peu trop de votre ennemi ?_

_- Lisbon, vous savez que…_

_- …je ne vous parle pas de l'instant ultime_, le coupa-t-elle vivement en levant sa main gauche. _Je sais bien qu'à ce moment là nous serons de nouveau dans des camps opposés mais, jusque là, promettez moi…d'être mon partenaire simplement _! »

Jane voyait que son amie était inquiète, encore plus que lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans la maison un peu plus tôt. En dépit de tout, le mentaliste savait qu'il était allé trop loin désormais dans ses confidences pour espérer tenir à distance raisonnable celle dont la présence lui était même devenue nécessaire. S'il était honnête, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait la savoir à ses côtés, de compter auprès de lui un auxiliaire fiable et solide. Mais plus que tout, il avait besoin de son amitié, de son regard, compréhensif quand elle voulait le rassurer, réprobateur quand elle voulait lui montrer qu'il avait franchi une limite, tendre quand elle voulait le soutenir. Bref, que ce soit dans sa traque de l'ennemi ou dans son quotidien aussi sombre soit-il, Patrick Jane avait besoin de Térésa Lisbon et ce constat l'effrayait autant qu'il le soulageait. Aussi ce fut en arborant un air sincère et un ton apaisé qu'il put ce soir là lui dire honnêtement :

« _Je vous le promets_. »

A l'écoute de ce serment qu'elle espérait plus inviolable que d'autres promesses qu'il avait pu lui faire auparavant, l'agent fédéral parut soulagée.

« _D'accord, alors je vous laisse_, fit-elle en amorçant un demi-tour pour se diriger hors de la pièce. _Je sais que c'est un conseil inutile mais…tâchez de vous reposer un peu vous aussi, et vous devriez soigner cette vilaine coupure sur votre main, vous n'êtes pas Superman._

_- Je prends note du compliment, _la taquina-t-il tandis qu'il observait sa propre paume blessée.

- _J'aurais pu être plus méchante dans ma comparaison._

_- Je n'en doute pas. A demain, Lisbon_. _Et merci d'être venue_…_Merci, pour tout_. »

Elle lui adressa à son tour un timide « _A demain_ » auquel il répondit par un sourire avant de se mettre de dos et de se diriger lentement vers la grande baie vitrée au fond du salon.

Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter tout ce qui venait de se dire et de se jouer dans ce grand salon sombre il repartit aussitôt dans ses pensées au point d'en oublier ce qui l'entourait et de ne plus saisir les bruits environnants. Il se tenait là, à observer l'obscurité tombée sur le vaste jardin à l'arrière de la propriété, éclairé par la lune brillante. Lui revinrent alors en mémoire les pique-niques familiaux faits sous le grand chêne, aujourd'hui envahi par les herbes non taillées les parties de cache-cache avec une Charlotte émerveillée et souriante les après-midi pluvieux où ils restaient tous les trois à l'intérieur, justement derrière ces vitres à observer le ciel pleurer.

(**morceau a**)

Mais alors que toutes ces images se bousculaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur, Jane fut soudain tiré de sa rêverie par quelques notes délicates qui semblaient tout droit sorties de ses souvenirs. D'abord toute hésitante, la mélodie commença sur un rythme lent et un peu haché. Puis ce fut tout naturellement que la musique adopta le tempo idéal. Submergé par l'émotion, le mentaliste délaissa le spectacle extérieur pour se retourner. Il fut surpris de voir à quelques mètres de lui, assise sur le tabouret et occupée à donner vie au beau piano de sa famille, sa partenaire, totalement concentrée à essayer de retrouver les reflexes de jadis. Jane ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette vision à la fois si belle et si troublante. Térésa mettait dans le morceau interprété une sensibilité et une émotion des plus profondes. Il devinait dans la semi obscurité ses bras lestes et ses mains fines se mouvoir avec délicatesse pour faire naître cette harmonie envoûtante.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser son pied sur la petite marche pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée, Lisbon avait tourné une dernière fois la tête pour observer son équipier et l'avait vu se poster devant la fenêtre, de nouveau happé par ses sombres pensées. Elle se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait consenti à lui faire de même que de l'incroyable opportunité qu'il lui avait offerte : jouer sur le piano de sa femme et de sa fille. Il avait eu la décence de ne pas insister en voyant combien cela était difficile pour son équipière, pas préparée à remuer tant de souvenirs malheureux. Alors, pour une fois, il avait fait preuve de retenue mais Lisbon avait pu lire dans ses yeux azur sa déception. Elle n'avait mesuré qu'à ce moment là, alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir, combien il avait fallu de temps à cet homme pour espérer un jour qu'une personne suffisamment proche de lui et digne de cet honneur inestimable puisse faire revivre, même fugacement et illusoirement, l'ombre de Charlotte au piano. Les craintes de Lisbon avaient alors fait place à une envie de soulager cette attente du cœur de Jane. Sans dire un mot, et d'un pas alerte qui aurait en temps normal attiré l'attention du mentaliste toujours aux aguets, la jeune femme avait rejoint l'instrument, s'était installée sur le tabouret poussiéreux et avait placé ses doigts juste au-dessus des touches, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent, adolescente, sur le piano maternel devenu muet. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps le morceau qu'elle souhaitait essayer d'interpréter : Chopin, _Nocturne 20 en Do mineur_.

Ce fut le premier qui lui revint en mémoire, elle savait parfaitement les mouvements à opérer. Mais y parviendrait-elle ? Sans réfléchir davantage, elle se jeta à l'eau. Elle dût contenir une grimace car son poignet droit lui faisait mal, sa foulure ne l'aiderait pas à faire une bonne prestation. Malgré tout, elle frappa les premières notes, doucement, pour se réhabituer à la sensation mais aussi pour permettre à ses doigts de retrouver cette dextérité qu'elle avait indéniablement perdue sans entraînement. Elle écouta la pureté du son que lui offrait cet instrument d'exception : dieu qu'il était beau ! Jamais encore elle n'avait joué sur un si parfait élément et elle ne lui rendait guère justice par son début d'interprétation maladroit. Lisbon savait aussi qu'à présent Jane avait conscience de sa présence et au fond d'elle, elle appréhendait un peu sa réaction. Certes elle n'avait fait que répondre (tardivement) à son invitation mais que pouvait-il éprouver à présent, en la voyant assise où s'étaient tenues Angéla et Charlotte ? Cette crainte la déconcentra un instant et elle fit un accord imparfait qu'elle parvint néanmoins à rectifier rapidement. Quitte à avoir franchi une ligne interdite, autant le faire avec majesté et brillance : elle devait réussir, pour Jane, pour lui offrir ce moment mélodique.

**(morceau b**)

Derrière la pianiste peu assurée, le mentaliste sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus mais étrangement, ce ne fut pas la peine qui en était la cause. Au contraire, il s'agissait d'une émotion intense et à peine descriptible. La seule chose que pouvait sentir Jane était cet étrange bien-être lorsqu'il réécoutait la douce mélodie envahir ces lieux. Plus que le seul piano, il entendait désormais une orchestration toute entière, comme si Lisbon avait été rejointe par d'autres instruments qui l'accompagnaient pour lui donner l'ampleur qu'elle méritait. Les sanglots des violons imaginaires semblaient faire écho à la tristesse du veuf et du père esseulé. Comme si le monde entier, sous la direction de la douce Lisbon, acceptait de bercer Jane et de le soulager provisoirement de sa peine. Et il n'eut pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour imaginer une silhouette fantomatique apparaître alors aux côtés de la talentueuse pianiste : Charlotte, désormais adolescente et telle qu'elle lui était apparue alors qu'il était sous l'effet de la belladone, souriait à ce père qu'elle aimait et qu'elle espérait voir un jour apaisé. Au rythme des douces notes qui ralentissaient pour amorcer la fin du morceau, la jeune fille blonde au beau visage évanescent disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Et le pauvre Jane ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher, une fois encore.

Lisbon appuya sur la dernière note qui, grâce à la pédale tonale, dura quelques instants. Quand elle eut fini, elle retira doucement ses mains et se frotta le poignet douloureux. A vrai dire, elle n'osait pas se retourner pour affronter le regard de son équipier, elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait : l'avait-elle peiné ? Blessé ? Fâché ? A bien y réfléchir, elle trouvait même son geste inconséquent et déplacé elle aurait dû le faire lorsqu'il l'avait invitée, et non s'imposer ainsi, en toute surprise, après une soirée si mouvementée et difficile. Les notes de Chopin lui semblaient bien loin à présent et le silence ambiant alourdissait l'atmosphère au plus haut point. Mais alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à se lever et à partir en se confondant d'excuse, elle perçut deux mains se poser doucement sur ses épaules frémissantes et devina la présence de Jane juste derrière elle. Puis elle sentit un contact sur le haut de sa chevelure : Jane venait de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la tête. Ce geste ne fut pas sans rappeler à Lisbon l'attitude similaire que Jane avait eue avec Lorelei, juste après l'arrestation de cette dernière. Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il avait fait la même chose avec sa maîtresse diabolique, et ce souvenir perturba Térésa plus qu'elle ne voulut l'admettre. Sans doute le consultant nota-t-il son mouvement et sans même qu'elle eût à se justifier, il avait tout compris.

« _Je vous en prie, ne comparez pas ce qui n'est pas comparable_, se contenta-t-il de lui murmurer à l'oreille. _Je vous en prie, Térésa_… »

Alors la concernée se détendit aussitôt : plus que tout autre chose, elle voyait que son équipier ne lui en voulait nullement, bien au contraire. Délicatement, il s'empara de la main gauche de la jeune femme et l'invita à se lever, ce qu'elle fit en se retournant. A peine fut-elle debout face à Jane qu'il l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça fortement, dans un réflexe purement incontrôlé. Il n'avait pas pu tenir dans ses bras l'apparition de Charlotte mais il pouvait serrer contre son cœur cette femme qui venait de lui faire un si beau cadeau. Il sentit alors que Lisbon répondait à son étreinte en passant à son tour ses frêles bras autour de son torse. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un long moment, lui à plonger son visage dans le cou de sa plus proche amie elle à profiter de cette tendresse que son consultant ne laissait que rarement entrevoir. Il répéta plusieurs fois « _merci, Térésa, merci_… » en un murmure fragile.

Tout en la serrant fort, Jane prenait conscience une fois de plus de ce que cette femme représentait pour lui: elle était la lumière dans les ténèbres qui l'engloutissaient un peu plus chaque jour un espoir dans sa vie vouée à l'échec et au malheur un ange face au démon perdu qu'il était.

Mais lui revinrent aussi en mémoire les paroles prononcées par le medium Sean Barlow et que Jane avait feint de ne pas noter : cette femme était tombée amoureuse de lui, et il n'avait rien vu.

Ou plus exactement, il n'avait voulu rien voir. Tout semblait tellement plus facile en négligeant le sujet, comme si nier empêchait d'exister. Mais ce soir là, dans l'obscurité de sa maison familiale, devant ce piano auquel Lisbon avait magnifiquement rendu honneur, le mentaliste commençait à douter de ses propres sentiments.

Dix longues années avaient fait de lui un monstre d'égoïsme un ultime message de son pire ennemi avait fait de lui un être encore plus dévoué à sa vengeance mais quelques notes sur un piano avaient fait de lui un homme empli de doutes…et dont le cœur pourrait recommencer à battre pour cette femme.

**FIN**.

**NB: je suis une grande mélomane et j'adore la musique classique mais n'étant pas moi-meme une pinaiste, j'espère ne pas avoir dit de bêtises sur cet instrument. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me corriger..biz**


End file.
